deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Archie Sonic Is Broken Trivia
Ben believed that there would only be 26 episodes of death battle (8:20). *There are 12 questions regarding Mario VS Sonic (2018): *#In Sonic Advance, Super Sonic lasts for a few days, doesn't this contradict the time limit you gave (11:52)? This is an outlier. Every other time Sonic goes Super, he has a much shorter time limit. Also we don't actually see him be Super Sonic for the full duration of the supposed few days. He could've run out of time, gathered the Chaos Emeralds in those few days and gone Super to get back home. Also time is relative says Sam. It could've been a minute for him but a few days for the rest of the world. *#Why didn't Mario get to use Cappy in the fight (15:10)? Ultimately it wouldn't matter. Sonic has resisted mind hax before (even when it was on a planetary level) so it's unlikely that Cappy would do anything to Sonic and as such it would only waste time and resources for the rest of the fight. It was either Mario uses Cappy to no effect or Sonic gets the shit beaten out of him by an army of cat Marios. *#Why did Mario travelling as electricity and piloting the Star Diver as his speed (16:45)? Because he actually reacted at those speeds. Sure he may not be able to run as fast as either of those but he still was capable of reacting at those speeds. *#How come Sonic surviving a black hole didn't count as a durability feat (17:27)? It's debatable as to whether or not it had the same statistics as a real black hole and it's debatable if he really would have survived it on his own as the Wisps had to come save him. *#Why didn't Hyper Sonic's Hyper Flash kill Mario instantly (17:52)? It's one of those wierd powers that only affects basic mooks. For gameplay purposes, of course it's not going to kill bosses but there's not much evidence to suggest it would be able to kill more powerful enemies. *#Why was the fight so short (19:40)? Because traditionally animated battles take up a lot of time and money. *#You forgot to calculate Sonic's drop from orbit in Sonic Unleashed (22:10)? No they didn't. As shown in Ryu VS Jin, a fall from orbit isn't necessarily that impressive. It was calc'd to be about 10 tons of force, which is much less than the 200,000 tons of force Sonic outputted or the 3,500,000 tons of force Mario outputted. *#Sonic has used Chaos Control in canon, why are you such terrible liars (23:35)? That's not what they said. In fact, they said it was heavily implied that he COULD use it. The crux of that argument was that Mario had a power-up that could counter it. *#Why didn't you use Mario's light speed feats (25:15)? Not all lasers are light speed so it's difficult to determine whether Mario actually was light speed from that feat. *#Why did you ignore Sonic's airbending elemental powers (25:45)? Any air manipulation feats he performs are done entirely with his speed. *#Is there going to be a tiebreaker (26:45)? The composite characters idea is essentially what the first one is. They aren't completely against the idea but as another milestone episode. *#Why do you hate Sonic so much (28:05)? Hardly. Sonic characters have a win rate of 44% and even then Sonic won his first episode. Metal Sonic was deemed more powerful than the combined forces of Eggman and Wily. Tails and Amy won their episodes as well. The reason Archie Sonic was not included is because he contradicts the limitations of game Sonic. In the Archie comics, Sonic moves faster than the physics of displacement can happen.This feat is two decimal places away from Flash's attosecond feat. In another comic, he destroys a dimension. In another he outruns time. In another he runs faster than a black hole can suck. The resulting explosion lands him 847,000 light years away and he's fine. So yes, if they had included Archie, there was not a chance in hell that Mario was making it out alive but Archie contradicts the games too much to be taken into consideration. *They show the stages of animation at 37:45. *Chad has three stand-out moments in the animation: **The part where Mario rips his skin off to reveal overalls underneath **The mushroom cloud. **The cat army. *There's a deleted scene at 39:55. *Sam's favourite part is when Mario is holding Sonic as a ball. *Wizette and Boomsette art at 48:20. Category:Blog posts